Compass
"Compass" is the 13th episode of Falling Skies and the third episode of the second season. It was written by Supervising Producer Bryan Oh and directed by Michael Katleman. It premiered on TNT on 24 June 2012 and drew 3.81 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis The 2nd Mass moves into an airport hanger, but the drafty conditions cause Anne to grow concerned about the group's health. Meanwhile, the Berserkers hatch a plan to get rid of Tom. While dealing with the loss of one of their own, the 2nd Mass receives a promise of hope from a visitor travelling by plane. Plot Jimmy and Ben are in the forest staking out Skitters in secret. They later shoot a Skitter in the back of the head, but it survives the blast and then almost attacks Jimmy. Ben then stabs the Skitter, saving Jimmy. Pope and his gang kidnap Tom, taking him out to the same forest where Ben and Jimmy are hunting. Before Pope can kill Tom, Ben threatens to kill Pope, telling his gang to let his dad go. Weaver has a meeting and Tom says that he wants to join the Berserkers. They open a door, to see Pope and his gang captured. Weaver says that Tom is assigned to the Berserkers. Jimmy and Ben are back in the forest, hunting down Skitters. They took Pope's Dragon Breath bullets to kill some Skitters. They notice that three Skitters are in a group and Ben fakes a cough to draw attention to them, so they can have an advantage of close proximity to kill them. The young men kill two Skitters, but before they can kill the Red-Eyed Skitter, it throws Jimmy into a tree impaling him on a tree branch. Before Ben can kill the Red-Eyed Skitter, it holds its hand up, stopping Ben and causing the spikes on his back to glow blue. The Red-Eyed Skitter leaves and Ben goes to Jimmy, noticing that he's been impaled. Ben reassures a terrified Jimmy that he's going to be alright. Later, Ben brings the wounded Jimmy to the station. Weaver, Tom, Hal, and Ben are talking about what happened. Ben admits that he and Jimmy were hunting Skitters. Tom orders Ben to change his clothes, since they are covered in blood. Weaver and Tom are very angry about what happened. Weaver says that he should've been watching more carefully. Tom, Pope, and Pope's gang are in the forest, staking out the spot where Ben and Jimmy were hunting. Pope is angry that Ben and Jimmy took his bullets. Tom finds Jimmy's compass and the dead Skitters draw attention to another Skitter, so Tom orders that they should hide behind a log, and while Pope is about to shoot the Skitter, Tom stops him. Another member of Pope's gang is about to shoot, but Tom also stops him, which draws an argument between Tom and Pope. A Mech shows up and Pope admits that Tom made a lucky guess. The Mech is seen picking up dead Skitters' bodies and walking away. Meanwhile, Hal is staring at Ben, which he calls out. Maggie and Hal start talking about Ben, and Tom shows up saying that Jimmy is still in surgery. Tom hands Ben Jimmy's compass, telling Ben to give it to Jimmy when he wakes up. Anne shows up saying that she has done the best she can, but it's up to Jimmy to wake up. An airplane of antiquated design lands near the 2nd Mass' site. A woman named Avery Churchill emerges from the plane and says that she's from Carolina and was looking for Weaver, to which he looks on. When asked about how Churchill's airplane wasn't destroyed during her trip, she explains that she mostly flew low and that the plane was modified to avoid detection. Ms. Churchill provides information, saying that she has orders from the Continental Congress to find survivors and report back. Despite that, she becomes detained by the 2nd Mass. Ms. Churchill volunteers that the Continental Congress has a government and a central command for the military located in Charleston, South Carolina. The intrepid pilot also mentions that the place has creature comforts, such as electricity and hot water. Word about that spreads quickly. Tom goes to look for Ben, and Weaver tells Tom to see if there was any change in Jimmy. Tom finds Ben and they have a talk. Later, Anne is marking off a calendar and Ben comes in saying that Jimmy isn't breathing. He has succumbed to cardiac arrest. Anne tries to resuscitate Jimmy, but eventually gives up. Ben stares in silence. Weaver is seen digging a hole and Avery admits that she is sorry for Weaver's loss. Weaver tells Avery that she is released and Andrea Churchill comments that people refer to Weaver as a leader. Meanwhile, Tom is seen buttoning up a shirt on Jimmy, and Ben says that he can't find the compass. Tom finds out that Pope is going to miss the funeral. As Tom approaches Pope, he notices that Pope has taken the compass and calls him out on it. Pope challenges Tom to a fight for Tom to get it back. Tom ends up getting pulled away from Pope. It is later found out that Tom had snatched the compass back. Pope laughs and calls Tom a name. Later, Pope and his gang are at Weaver's, where Pope complains to Weaver about Tom and says that Ben is a 'freakshow' and accuses Ben of having killed Jimmy. Pope says that Tom should've killed him when he had a chance. Weaver gives Pope and ultimatum to stay or leave. Pope chooses to leave and orders his gangmembers with him, but they choose to stay, for which Pope accosts the now former gangmembers with verbal abuse. Anthony suddenly steps up, saying that Pope is right, and offers to join Pope. As Pope leaves the camp, it's revealed that Anthony is going to keep an eye on Pope. After that, the Berserkers apparently cease to exist as such and Tom takes over leadership of the remaining members. Tom is shown feeling bad about almost killing Pope and says that Pope took Jimmy's compass, then snapped about it. Anne and Tom kiss. Anne admits that it's Sammy's birthday. Then they share a hug. Later, the 2nd Mass hold a funeral for Jimmy and people attending each throw dirt on Jimmy's body, which has been laid in a grave. Much later after the burial, Ben meets the lone Weaver, who's still near Jimmy's grave. Upon returning the compass to Weaver, Ben breaks down about unintentionally causing Jimmy's death. Weaver then comforts Ben. The 2nd Mass heads to Charleston and Ben is seen at Jimmy's grave when the Red-Eyed Skitter appears at the site. It holds up its hand, causing Ben's spikes to glow blue. The sound of Hal riding up on a dirt bike causes the Red-Eyed Skitter to run off. Ben gets on the dirt bike behind Hal, but takes a final look behind his back. Other Cast Co-Starring * Brad Kelly as Lyle * Caitlin Cromwell as Mother * Ayden Chan Arnold as Sick Boy Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack * Danny Wattley as Ox * Aaron Harrison as Jimmy Vegas * Keith Arbuthnot as Red Eye Deaths * Jimmy Boland * Woods Skitter * Presumed Rebel Skitters Significant Events *The 2nd Mass has been holed up in an airplane hanger for a little over a week. Captain Daniel Weaver intends to retreat into the Catskills for the winter despite Tom Mason's warnings that the Espheni will take it as a sign of surrender. *It is revealed that the Skitters are searching the Hudson River Valley for the 2nd Mass and there are increased Beamer patrols as well. *Ben and Jimmy Boland begin hunting Skitters together under cover of doing patrols. *Tom is abducted by John Pope and the Berserkers who demand that Tom leave the 2nd Mass or die. Tom is rescued by Ben and Jimmy. *Following the incident with Pope and the Berserkers, Tom requests to be assigned to the Berserkers as they can't afford to lose them and someone needs to keep an eye on Pope. *While hunting more Skitters, Ben and Jimmy find two Skitters meeting with Red Eye without any sign of Mechs around. Ben and Jimmy ambush the Skitters, killing the other two. During the fight, Red Eye takes apparent control of Ben and exchanges a long stare with him before leaving. *During the fight with Red Eye, Jimmy is impaled upon a tree branch and seriously wounded. He ultimately dies of his injuries. *As the Berserkers check out the aftermath of the Skitter fight, Tom disobeys Pope's orders and gives out ones of his own, ultimately saving the Berserkers from two Skitters and a Mech who come back to collect their dead. *After Pope steals Jimmy's compass from his body, he and Tom have an altercation. Pope leaves the 2nd Mass in the aftermath, but the Berserkers decide to remain. Anthony chooses to go with Pope as he feels he owes Pope a debt and someone has to keep an eye on him. *While the 2nd Mass camps out at the hanger, a plane arrives with Avery Churchill onboard. Avery reveals that there is a government and over 3,000 survivors in Charleston, South Carolina and urges the 2nd Mass to head for Charleston. While initially planning press on to the Catskills, Weaver eventually chooses to head to Charleston to save the 176 people they have left of their starting 300. *Avery reveals that an army is building in Charleston and they have made contact with other groups of survivors in Europe via shortwave radio. *Ben's actions and attitude continue to alienate him from his family. While alone at Jimmy's grave, Ben is briefly visited by Red Eye again who appears to communicate with him before departing when Hal comes looking for Ben. *Tom's relationship with Anne Glass continues to develop with the two sharing a kiss before Anne reveals that its her dead son Sam's birthday. Trivia *Anne's son Sam's birthday is during the episode. *Weaver mentions that he was going to give his daughter his compass, but believes she died before he could. *This is the first episode where Ben cries. *This is the second time Weaver is seen comforting someone. *Weaver says Skitters are scanning the Hudson River Valley. *Tom Mason mentions that he passed through the Catskills on his way back to Massachusetts. *Weaver punching the locker was unscripted, and it left Will Patton with scraped knuckles.Falling Skies app, Compass Sources Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episode Category:Episodes